Soul Creek
One night I was driving down the street when suddenly my car broke down. I took my flashlight out of my car and turned it on, I saw a sign that said "Soul Creek to your left, DO NOT ENTER." I've never heard of anything happen at Soul Creek before so I had no clue why they didn't want people in there, Soon enough I would find out. I parked my car and entered Soul Creek, it looked like a normal wooded area with a small lake running through it. When I looked to my left I saw a small abandoned house with broken windows. It was almost perfect to sleep in but i soon found out it was like a house from a nightmare. I went in the house and explored it, the house looked normal at first until I got to the basement. There I found the most disturbing thing I had ever witnessed.I saw a person lying dead on the floor with a pentagram under him drawn in blood. Horrifying enough that was not the only thing I saw in that room, I also saw 8 other people! 4 of which were dressed as plague doctors, and the others had these creepy masks with blacked out eyes and mouths. The door shut behind me and they were all staring at me. Without looking out I booked it and ran, I would never think about going back in there. Once I ran out the the house I tried to locate my way back to the car. It felt like hours trying to find it until I gave up. But then I felt as if something was watching me, I looked back and saw glowing white eyes. The eyes slowly got closer and closer when soon I ran. I shined my flashlight at them, the things were pitch black and had four extremely long fingers. I felt the safest place was to head right back to the house even though those people were there, so I went back. This time I found one of those masks lying around in the kitchen. I put it on and tried to act like them, they barely noticed because they are too busy doing their rituel. Then, to my utter disgust, they sliced the dead man's hands and went up to put them in the fridge. I did not want to see how many hands they have in there.The people went farther into the basements where the beds were. Luckily there was a gun which seemed to be an m9 beretta laying on the table. My plan was to take the gun while they were sleeping and hide until morning, if they saw me it would be the last thing they would ever see. I fell asleep behind a dresser and woke up to see that everyone was gone so I left. But when I left in the corner of my eye I could see one of the creatures, but this one was different. For starters, It looked to have a crest on its head, and it had a place on its neck that bulged out. Then the creature shot an acid like liquid from it mouth. My skin was burning up. I shot the creature and the head several time and called an uber to take me to the hospital. The burn from that creature left a permanent scar on my arm that i can still see today. Category:Rituwel Category:TRUE STORY Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki